I Like Who?
by MichalK
Summary: Dramione. For the Tutshill Tornadoes. Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.


Stupid, silly. That is what Draco's crush on the Granger girl was. That wasn't behavior for a Malfoy. They were Purebloods and proud of it. Unlike the Weasleys, those bloodtraders. Yet he still had his crush. He was in his room in the Manor. Light snow was falling outside. He couldn't ever tell anyone he liked a Mudblood. He couldn't tell anyone that on that night they kissed. He couldn't tell her what really happened. Draco went to his chair by the window and stared outside. The snow was getting heavier by the minute. He pictured Granger's face at the Yule Ball. She was beautiful but she was with Krum. Draco thought about what Krum had that he didn't, while he went downstairs. They were both good at Quidditch. They were both good looking, Draco more so. They both were weathly. They both liked Granger. No Hermione. Draco growled lightly with anger. He sat at the table for breakfast. He would ask his parents today, trick them more like, how they would feel about him liking a Mudblood. Dink, the house elf, brought breakfast to the table. His mother and father were already there. Draco cleared his throat and his parents turned their attention to him.

"Mother, Father, I thought of a stupid, silly question yesterday," Draco started. "What if- this is bloody stupid- I liked a mug- Mudblood? What would you say about that? I don't of course." His parent snickered slightly. His mother answered.

"Dear, don't be silly. You liking a Mudblood? Ha! We wouldn't have to think of it!" His father looked at him with a stern expression. he cleared his throat

"If you did like a Mudblood we would, of course, disown you," His expression softened. "But you wouldn't so you have nothing to worry about." Draco thought of all the horrible thing that would happen to him if he and Hermione got together. And that was his parents only. There was the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters. Love, it was such a silly idea he thought, when everyone hated you for it. He chuckled at his parents. He had to tell her, no matter what she would say. Only two more days until the holidays were over.

* * *

Hermione sat in her jumper outside in the snow. Harry and the Weasleys were having a snowball fight while Harry should be figuring out the second task. He said he had it all figured out but Hermione had an inkling that it was a lie. Hermione was a bit glad that she wasn't studying. She needed to sort out her thoughts. She didn't know what to do about her crush on Malfoy. Of course she couldn't help it but she still couldn't imagine them together. They were so different and plus Malfoy would never like _her _a filthy Mudblood. No matter how hard she tried to get it out of her mind she still liked him. His glorious eyes and his slick blonde hair, she thought. A snowball from one of the Weasley twins, she didn't know which, hit her in the head. Way to get that thought out if my head, she thought.

"Hey!" She called. "What was that for?"

"Stop being such a bookworm, and come join us!" He called back. Hermione huffed and shook snow out of her hair.

"I am not reading. Now if you will _stop_ throwing snowballs at me, like a monkey, _I'm _going inside to figure out _Harry's_ clue." Harry turned when he heard his name.

"Hermione, I told you I finished it. I have it all worked out." Hermione saw his cheeks turn even pinker. She shook her head.

"Whatever. I'm going inside." And she turned around and marched up the stairs. She started to go to the library but she stopped thinking that she didn't want any disruptions. She walked along, going wherever her feet took her, and found herself at the astronomy tower. She didn't _want_ to like Malfoy, but she did.

"Draco." The sound of it rolling off her tongue felt great. "Draco. Dra-co. Drac-o." Anyway she said it. She had to go for it. He would turn her down but she had to try.

* * *

Draco got off the train and walked into the Great Hall. He spotted her beautiful bushy hair right away. He walked past her. _Play it cool. Cool as ice._ He thought.

"Granger." He shot

"Malfoy." She shot back they kept on walking. Draco turned around and went back to her.

"I like you!" They both said and they same time. Both of their eyes widened.

"You- What?" Draco said

"Yeah, same goes for you. Come on." Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him through the people. She led him to the Astronomy Tower and turned to him. She looked at him and smiled but tried to hide it.

"You like me?" Draco looked up at her and nodded shyly.

"You like me?" Hermione smiled and nodded at him. He grabbed her hand in his. "Should we tell anyone?" Hermione sighed.

"If they don't accept us then they're not our friends."

"But- My parents. They said they would... disown me. I can't. I can't do this. We are too different."

"We'll figure something out." Then she pushed his lips against hers. They both knew that their crushes were not silly or stupid.


End file.
